Digital warrior harry potter
by wolfbane6694
Summary: set in fifth year. harry goes to school with a new teacher who has mysterious elemental powers...just who is this teacher and who or what are the legendary warriors?
1. Chapter 1

DIGITAL WARRIOR HARRY POTTER

Chapter 1

It was a stormy night as Albus Dumbledore walked into a small book shop. As he looked around he saw one person left and that was the shop owner. He walked over to the counter and asked "where can I find a book on the description of magic?" the owner looked at him confused before answering "I don't have one…sorry."

Albus looked at him intensely before saying. "That's ok for now I'll look around."

Albus had looked around for a little bit when the door to the shop flew off its henges knocking over a few bookcases in the process two men and a woman walked in. "where is he Lucius you said he would be here." The woman said while looking at her companions. "Patience Bellatrix we'll find him. Ah my wand has found him follow me." Lucius said to his companions who walked over to Albus. Albus looked up and sighed "Well you found me, what are you going to do with me?"

"We are going to…" Bellatrix started to say before she was cut off by a voice "do nothing." All four wizards turned to look at the shopkeeper who looked at them with a fire in his eyes. Bellatrix looked at the shopkeeper before laughing manically "oh this is too good a little muggle trying to stand up to dark wizards."

"i know who you are…Bellatrix Lestrange." The shopkeeper said with a smirk. All four wizards looked shocked when he said that, "how do you know my name muggle?" Bellatrix spat while shooting a glare at the shopkeeper. "The spirits told me." He said while pausing to let Bellatrix speak. "Spirits…hahahaha you must be joking, what spirits I don't sense or see any spirits here…do you Rodolfo?" Bellatrix said to the other man in her group who shook his head no while laughing. "What about you Lucius?" Bellatrix asked getting a shake as well. "You see there are no spirits…" Bellatrix started to say before she was cut off again "are you sure about that? Well if you are, allow me to show you what I mean…FUSION SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" the shopkeeper yelled before being engulfed in white light. "BEOWOLFMON!" the newly evolved warrior exclaimed. "What…where did that muggle go? And who are you?" Lucius asked

"I am the muggle and I am Beowolfmon as well, I am a warrior of light. And you will fall before my Beo Sabre." Beowolfmon said as he walked towards the three dark wizards. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" All three dark wizards shouted while firing sickly green bolts of lightning. Beowolfmon simply said "Cleansing Light!" while shooting lasers at the three lightning bolts, which dispersed after being hit, and rockets at the three dark wizards who were blown back. Beowolfmon walked up slowly and said in a low voice "leave before I turn into something you won't like…NOW!" the three dark wizards gulped and nodded before disapperating. "Now I'm pretty sure you have some questions. I also know you will take me to your wizard HQ as of right now." Beowolfmon said as he turned back into the shopkeeper. Dumbledore only nodded as he grabbed the shopkeeper's arm and disapparated out of the store.

They apparated in front of Number 12 Grimmauld place and shortly walked in to see people arguing. It was a man with messy black hair who finally noticed Dumbledore and the stranger. "DUMBLEDORE WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! BRINGING A STRANGER INTO THE ORDER! HE MAY BE A DEATH EATER!" he yelled while everybody else stopped yelling at each other and looked at Dumbledore and the stranger. "Calm down Sirius. This man means no harm but he is here to answer some questions of mine and if he really was a death eater he would have already killed me, and there is no dark mark on him at all. Now everybody sit down and let…I apologize I did not get your name…"

"Jake…Jake Kanzaba." Jake said as he sat down and waited for Dumbledore to sit. "Now, I had walked into this young man's shop and was looking around when Lucious Malfoy, Bellatrix and Rodolfo Lestrange attacked me. This young man stood up to them, said a phrase and turned into something no wizard has ever seen. From here I will allow Jake to explain." Dumbledore said as he sat down and Jake stood up. "I'll be right back I need to go get something." Jake said as he opened a portal and walked through it. The room was silent for only thirty seconds when he came back with a briefcase while holding a gun in his other hand. He set the briefcase and gun on the table and said "I control spirits but not just any spirits digital spirits. Spirits that mainly have to do with the muggle world but also the wizarding world as well. These spirits are very powerful, and I do mean very, only I and their chosen can control their power. The gun is my main weapon of choice when fighting wizards who try to fight me but I will use the spirits when I need to. Now any questions?" Jake asked

"you said your last name was Kanzaba correct?" Sirius asked when a memory of a man with the same last name came up.

"correct." Jake replied while inwardly smirking

"are you by any chance related to a Jackal Kanzaba who was a student at Hogwarts up until his fifth year when he mysteriously disappeared?" Sirius asked curiously

"it's been a long time…hasn't it Rager?" Jake said as several emotions flickered in his eyes, hurt, sadness, pain, happiness, joy, and the last one guilt. "Remus get over here please." Sirius told his best friend who slowly walked towards Sirius, as if in a daze, and asked "is it really you… Anubis?"

"Yes it is me Howler." Jake said as he was tackled by Sirius and Remus who were crying, "We thought you were dead." Remus said

"if you remember that fateful day when I was shot by the killing curse and the fiendfyre curse, I didn't die but was transported to another realm, now if you will get off of me I'll explain." Jake said as Remus and Sirius got up, Jake walked over to the table and placed a device on it, he pressed a button and holographic images appeared. "Now before I begin I want no interruptions, save all questions for the end. Am I clear?" Jake asked when he got nods of approval he continued "Now as I was saying I went to another realm. A realm where monsters exist and evolve. This realm was created when humans started to make their way forward in the world by creating technology and thus making this realm where 'digital monsters' exist. I have been given the task of finding all of the legendary warriors. Ancient spirits who protected both worlds. I turned into one of these warriors when I was defending Dumbledore, I used the human and beast spirits of light to 'fusion spirit evolve into Beowolfmon. The legendary warriors are made up of two different spirits, the human spirits, which are the easiest to control because they are in a sense human, and beast spirits, which are harder to control, but not impossible to tame, because of their beastial nature. Anyone can use these spirits but you must have a strong will to control the beast spirits. The digital monsters are called Digimon for short and they have several stages of life which go from digi-egg's to fresh, or baby, to in-training, or toddler, to rookie, or child, to champion, or adult, to ultimate, or grandparent in a sense, to finally mega, or a powerful sage. Now rookie and below can be easily affected by all wizard spells, champion would take at least three wizards to take down with any spell and I do mean any spell. Ultimate would take at least fifteen wizards to take down; mega at the least would take fifty wizards. Now if any rookie, and below, digimon were to be hit with the killing curse they would not die their data, or individual cells, would reform into a digi-egg and be transported back to the digital world which is the other realm I was talking about. There are other stages of evolution for digimon…one being super-ultimate, or godly which is seriously stronger than a normal mega. It would take one hundred wizards at least to take a digimon of this caliber down. You also have burst mode which so far is uncharted territory. Armor is where a rookie uses an artificial device to evolve. Hybrid is where a human or digimon uses artificial means to evolve, human and beast spirits fall in this category and there are two higher forms then the last two one being the fusion form and the second being the transcendent form which you have to use half of a set of twenty or so spirits to achieve. The set usually consists of ten human spirits and ten beast spirits. There is also an ancient evolution form for hybrids where you go into the original form of a legendary spirit or you can use all twenty spirits to perform an ancient spirits united evolution where you become on par with a super-ultimate if not a little stronger. Some digimon can DNA evolve, or fuse together. One example being WarGreymon, a dragon-man species of digimon at the mega level, and MetalGarurumon, a beast-tank species of digimon also at the mega level, who fused together due to the powerful wills of everyone who wished for goodness. Now on to the last three stages of evolution; digiXros is DNA evolution but it is a pseudo-DNA evolution. You also have partition evolution which is where a DNA digimon turns back into its component digimon. And last but not least you have Dark evolution which is where a digimon evolves but becomes corrupted in the process often loosing itself in a mindless fit of rage and destruction. These Dark digimon usually go on a rampage until they exhaust all of their energy. And before I forget there is a dark version of Burst mode being called Ruin mode which is exactly like Dark evolution. All digimon have moves unique to their species some digimon even have the strength and power of an atomic bomb when using particular moves. All digimon, when turned back into digieggs, will either remember some or none of their memories with some very rare cases having all memory of their previous life. It's in a sense reincarnation but digimon are not restricted to one set line of evolution. A digimon who was previously a plant-species of digimon could very well be a beast-species as well when reverted to a digi-egg and allowed to hatch. Now I said earlier digimon can be reformed into a digi-egg, in most cases that would be correct but if you destroy every single bit of data, or cells, in a digimon they will never reform into a digi-egg, which is death pretty much. There are very dangerous powers in the digital world as well one being digi-mental's which allow Armor evolution, another is the Digital Hazard which could very easily destroy everything in both worlds. The digimon who inherit the Digital hazard are able to use it for good or evil depending on 'special' circumstances, some humans are partnered with a digimon to keep the balance of both worlds. They are the human world equivalent of the legendary warriors. Now any questions?" Jake said while he showed them everything that had to deal with digimon.

End of chapter 1

so i just found out all of my stories from before have been deleted...WTF?! well this is a new story and its digimon and harry potter this is the first chapter so hope you guys like it


	2. Chapter 2: Light of the Garuru

Chapter 2

As everybody sat there taking in the information Jake had told them Remus looked up and asked "did it hurt to change into some of the Legendary Warriors?" Jake smiled at that remembering Remus's problem with the moon, "turning into a human spirit was fine but it was when I turned into a beast spirit it hurt. You know that feeling very well don't you Remus?" he said while smirking at Remus who looked horrified at that statement. "Don't worry Remus I have a 'friend' who can help you with your 'furry' problem." Jake chuckled standing up and walked outside while motioning for them to follow. When they were all outside Jake looked up and shot a glare at the window darkening it until he was satisfied. He looked back at those assembled and said "have you ever heard of summoning?" 

"Are you talking about the summoning charm?" Molly Weasley asked curiously, "no the summoning I am talking is similar to that particular charm but it is a lot more powerful than that." Jake said as he backed up a few feet. When he was satisfied with the distance he said "here is what I am talking about…" he paused while his hands were glowing with white light, he then moved his hands in a pattern, the Order was confused by this display seeing that nothing was happening but slowly they saw a symbol appear.

while the Order was watching in awe Jake filled the symbol with power, after filling the symbol with enough power he yelled out in a deep voice "ANCIENTGARURU SUMMON!" the light of the symbol intensified and the Order had to shield their eyes from the bright light. When they could see again they saw a giant humanoid covered in armor, its helmet looked similar to a wolf in design, it held two gigantic great swords in its hands. **"Who summoned me?"** it spoke in a deep booming voice while it looked around until it laid its eyes on Jake who waved at it, "hello AncientGarurumon. Can you please shrink yourself down to human level?" Jake asked while the now-named AncientGarurumon did as asked, he walked up to Jake and asked **"why have you summoned me Unifier?"**

"First let me ask you a question. Have you heard of werewolves?" Jake asked, when he got a nod he continued, "I have an old friend who had the curse forced upon him some years ago and he has trouble controlling the majestic wolf inside of him, he has to take a potion to keep his human side in control of his actions so he doesn't destroy everything. I am asking you to help him with control. Remus please come here." Jake said as he called Remus over to him. When Remus was standing with Jake and AncGaru (AN: I shortened the name it is a mouthful to say some of the digimon names) Jake said "so what do you think? Can you help him?" AncGaru walked around Remus studying him before asking **"mortal, how long have you been a werewolf?"** Remus gulped before answering "since I was ten, I am twenty-eight now."

"**Do you wish to control your beastial side?"** AncGaru asked while looking at Remus with a spark of excitement in his eyes. Remus looked shocked before he finally answered "yes, I want to control this side of me. I don't want to lose control and hurt someone."

"**Very well I shall go make preparations I will be back in…what is the date today?" **AncGaru asked Jake who thought about it before answering "it's July 28." AncGaru seemed thoughtful when he heard that. He then turned to Remus and said **"in one week I will be back and I will train you myself take care my friends." **

"Goodbye AncientGarurumon may the full moon light your path." Jake said effectively stopping AncGaru who smiled and said **"glad to see you still know my tribe's phrase Unifier, and may unity come swiftly to you in times of disaster." **And with that AncientGarurumon walked through a portal and disappeared. "remus I know this is a lot to take in so I will get your stuff ready while you relax. You need to save your strength for the coming ordeals." Jake said while he and Remus walked back to the Order. Sirius asked "what…or who was that?" everyone else in the order voiced the same question before Jake held up a hand to mean silence before replying "That was AncientGarurumon one of the ten legendary warriors. He is going to be training Remus on how to control his Beast side, so as of right now I ORDER REMUS LUPIN TO STAY HERE AND SAVE HIS STRENGTH FOR ONE WEEK." Almost immediately Jake was yelled at by everybody in the order before Dumbledore yelled "SILENCE!" when everyone was quite he turned to Jake and said "there is no need for Remus to stay here. He is not to be kept here do you understand Jake?"

"I understand" came Jake's reply, Dumbledore looked happy and was about to say something else but was cut off by Jake who spoke in a grim tone"However Dumbledore I outrank you in your order. My mission is to find the other Legendary Warriors and bring them together. This mission was given to me by the one who created everything. I was allowed to come back to the wizarding world because of my mission and if I allied myself with someone or a group I was given permission to overrule the leader if it interfered with my mission. And even though I don't want to do this I need Remus that's why I summoned AncientGarurumon and asked him to train Remus to control his Beast side because I knew for a fact that he would be given the task of helping me locate the other Legendary Warriors…" Jake said as he turned to Remus "Remus I want you to know that I don't want to use you but I have no choice. I will give you my mission briefing that states everything along with all the rules. Voldemort is not my concern nor is he the reason why I am searching for the legendary warriors. The reason is that the world is in danger."

End of chapter 2


	3. dumbledore's secrets exposed?

Chapter 3

"The world as in the whole world not just the wizarding world?" Arthur asked laughing nervously. "Yes." Jake said with a grimace "the world and quite possibly everything we know in existence is in danger." Everybody fell silent until Jake spoke up and said "come on out you three I know you're there." As everyone else looked around Sirius groaned and said "cub get out here." As three teenagers appeared from underneath a cloak that was making them invisible. The first teenager had black hair, emerald eyes hidden behind glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The second teenager was female in appearance and had big bushy auburn hair with a look of 'how in the world did he notice us?' on her face and the last teenager had red hair with freckles. Jake got up and looked them over before handing his hand out to Hermione who took it and was about to shake it when he bent over and kissed her hand, "Hermione Granger. A pleasure to meet the brightest witch of our age. Names Jake Kanzaba, at your service." Jake said with a bow before moving on to the red-head. "Hmm one of the greatest wizards chess players in the Britain district of the wizarding world. I look forward to a match against you Ronald Weaseley" Jake said before he moved onto the last teen. "Ah yes the famous Harry Potter. Only famous because he survived the killing curse cast by the dark lord Voldemort." Jake paused here after seeing everybody but him and Harry flinch, before he continued "a feat which he himself does not remember and for the record I don't care if you are famous because you stopped a supposedly unblockable curse." Jake said and was about to ask something when Bill Weaseley asked "supposedly unblockable curse? The killing curse can't be blocked at all." He looked astounded that someone would make such a claim. "How wrong you are Bill, I can block it with ease actually everybody in this room can. You just haven't figured it out yet. If you don't believe me let me show you what I mean, but in order to do this demonstration I need absolute concentration. So please everyone be silent." Jake said and waited till he got nods of confirmation. He then closed his eyes and allowed himself to show his aura to everybody was visible. "Now shoot a highly powered Reducto at me." Jake said while waiting for someone to attempt it. When nobody else would Severus Snape followed the request and shot the curse at Jake who stood there waiting before smacking the curse off to the side obliterating a couch. Everybody looked shocked at the display of power. "Sorry about the couch Molly I will conjure a new one in a few…no don't do anything I will do it myself." Jake said as he snapped his fingers and the couch pieces flew together and reformed the couch. Jake turned to Dumbledore with a furious look in his eyes and said "we need to talk in private." Dumbledore only nodded and followed Jake to a private room before putting up privacy wards. "Now what is it you want to talk about Jake?" he asked curiously

"One I would like to teach physical education at Hogwarts." Jake said as Dumbledore nodded, "two…WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING ALBUS?! YOU SENT HIM TO THE DURSELYS WHO IN LILY'S AND JAMES WILL HE WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO GO TO FOR GUARDIANSHIP! DON'T EVEN SAY IT WAS FOR THE GREATER GOOD EITHER BECAUSE I KNOW YOU AND ALL YOUR MEMORIES! YOU HAVE BEEN LYING TO THE BOY! YOU HAVE WITHHELD INFORMATION FROM HIM ABOUT HIS HERITAGE! YOU DO REALIZE I CAN AND WILL HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR ALL OF THESE MUGGLE CRIMES; CHILD ABUSE, ACCOMPLICE TO CHILD ABUSE, FRAUD, STEALING. AND FOR THE WIZARDING CRIMES; MANIPULATION BY SILENT IMPERIOUS CURSE, READING MINDS WITHOUT THE VICTIMS CONSENT, AND A WHOLE LOT MORE! TRUST ME I CAN'T BE OBLIVATED SO DON'T EVEN TRY. AS OF RIGHT NOW YOU ARE PUT UNDER A FORM OF HOUSE ARREST. YOU WILL HAVE AN ESCORT OF MY CHOOSING AND YOU WILL PAY FOR ALL YOUR CRIMES AT THE END OF THE YEAR! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Jake yelled as Dumbledore pissed himself and nodded feverously. "Good now I shall be going…oh and FYI I'm taking harry to get the blocks taken off him and his heritage found out. Good day sir." Jake walked out of the room then and walked over to Harry and said "harry you need to come with me to Gringotts. We have some business there that personally involves you, your body and your familial heritage." Harry only nodded and grabbed a few things before meeting up with Jake who was talking with Sirius and Remus, as Harry waited Jake finally noticed him and asked "oh…you all set to go?" harry nodded and looked at Sirius and Remus curiously, "we are going with you guys Jake told us everything." Sirius said while Harry still looked confused at what was going on. "What's going on? Harry asked hoping it wasn't bad, "Cub, Dumbledore put a lot of Magic Blocks on you as a baby. You were never supposed to go to the Durselys, Dumbledore has stolen money from you, he has used the Imperious curse on you multiple times along with potions. He hasn't revealed your heritage yet and he never said you were a horcrux which is an item used to store part of a person's soul either so we are going to gringotts to get everything sorted out." Harry started to fume and nodded furiously to show that he agreed. And they walked over to the fireplace and threw the floo powder and yelled "Gringotts Bank."

End of chapter 3

So what do you guys think and sorry about the cursing, it was needed and this is a t-rated story so read at your own risk anyways going to be working on the next chapter soon along with some funny commentary before and after the chapter oh and this is after Harry's trial which is the same as the book by the way and there is another reason for Jake going to Gringotts. He has to prove that he is who he says he is so he doesn't get in trouble.


	4. VOLDEMORT NOT EVIL HARRY'S HOGWARTS

HA: so what's going on in this chapter?  
JK: you are getting those blocks taken off and… *says while looking at piece of paper*

SB: and? What's going on Jake? And where is the author. If he is late I will bite his ass

JK: don't know just says that Harry is getting an inheritance and something about Voldemort

RL: why would the author include something about Voldermort? Isn't he supposed to be the villain?

A: looks can be deceiving cant they…Moony *appears out of nowhere and whispers in Remus's ear*

RL: *Turns around faster than possible for him* Where the hell did you come from?

A: Been here the whole time…oh and Sirius I heard that so I am going to say one thing and one thing only

SB: What? *Gulps*

A: *says in demonic voice while holding a very messed up pair of rusty scissors*…Run

SB: *takes off screaming like a banshee while the author chases him around*

A: wait I forgot to do something…though what was it?

JK: how about the disclaimer?

A: oh yeah can you take care of that for me Jake…I need to find Sirius *continues to hunt for Sirius while whistling and saying "here Sirius, come here boy, I'm not going to hurt you…much"

JK: *sweatdrops* oooook well in light of the author's forgetfulness Wolfbane6694 does not own Harry Potter or Digimon those belong to J. and Bandai respectively. He does however own me and the plot of this story and any OC's he comes up with.

*Sirius runs by screaming with the author still chasing after him*

RL: should we help?

A: *pauses* if you do I will do the same thing I am going to do to Sirius to all of you…oh and just because I am a boy reader's does not mean I will not hesitate to castrate a fellow man in any sort of fiction story…well in Sirius's case I will not hesitate to neuter him. Anyways enjoy the story. *A's head dissappears and Kakashi from Naruto's head poofs on and eye smiles*

Chapter 4

In a bank filled with goblins four people appeared one after the other all lying in a heap… "Would you guys get off of me!" a muffled voice said from the bottom of the pile. The others rolled off one by one and laid on the ground groaning until one stood up and walked over to a goblin and asked "hello we would like to see Mr. Harrison James Potter's account manager and I would like to see my vault." The man said while the goblin looked over him and said "name and do you have your key?" the man looked in all his pockets not finding the key because realizing it was still with his parents and looked up and said "no I don't have my key it is still with my parents but my name is Jackel Anubis Kanzaba I was hit by the killing curse and the fiendfyre curse at the same time yet I was spared by those the higher up's of this world and universe, I have been missing for twenty-eight years, I was supposedly killed in nineteen seventy-eight. As of right now I have a mission of utmost importance, I am only here to prove that I am still alive." The goblin looked shocked if that is what you could call it by his slight raising of an eyebrow. He recovered quickly and said "very well and what of you Mr. Potter?" to both Jake and Harry. "I am here to get blocks that were put onto me and the money stolen by Albus Dumbledore, find out my heritage, and get a horcrux that was placed on me by Lord Voldemort." Harry said as he looked around to see if anybody asked him to not say Voldemort's name. No one did so he looked back to the Goblin who just nodded knowingly and called out "GRIPHOOK!" Another goblin appeared and waited for orders, "please take Mr. Potter to get a heritage check, Magic Blocks taken off, and a horcrux taken out. Oh and see if you can find out about any money Albus Dumbledore may have taken from Mr. Potter. Now come with me, Mr. Kanzaba and we will get you sorted out." The goblin said as he got off his stool and walked around, "guys can you call my parents, don't give them my name or appearance just let them know I'm someone they will want to meet. I want my existence to be a surprise to them. See you guys in a little bit." Jake said as he walked with the goblin while Sirius and Remus went to call his parents.

Meanwhile with Harry

"Now Mr. Potter I need you to let a few drops of blood drip into this cauldron so we can see your heritage." Griphook said as he helped Harry with the blood, soon he brought out a piece of wood and dunked it in and brought it out where words started to form because of the potion.

**Heritage of Harrison James Potter**

**Birth Parents:**

**James potter (deceased) and Lily Potter Nee-Evans (deceased)**

**GodParents**

**Minerva Mcgonagall (godmother)**

**Sirius Black (godfather)**

**Relatives staying with:**

**Vernon Dursley, Petunia, Dursley, and Dudley Dursley**

**Issues with friends**

**Ronald billius Weasley and molly Weasley (have been given money as payment for giving Harrison lodging, being his best friend and trying to bring Harrison to the light side under Albus Dumbledore, also has Ginevra Weasley in a marriage contract with Harrison James Potter)**

**Heritage: family**

**House of Flamel**

**House of Potter**

**House of Black**

**Heir of Godric Gryffindor (descendant, until choosing a successor)**

**Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw (descendent, until choosing a successor)**

**Heir of Helga Hufflepuff (descendent, until choosing a successor)**

**Heir of Salazar Slytherin (descendent, until choosing a successor)**

**Heritage: estates/money (all of the estates will be the more official estates)**

**House of potter:**

**Money: $606,000,790,000 galleons total (combined amount of all vaults *AN: this includes harry's trust vault*)**

**#9 chaser hall, Godric's hollow (needs repairs, $240,000,000 galleons *this one is official because of events*)**

**Potter estate ($506,000,125,000 galleons)**

**House of Black:**

**Money: $200,000,000 galleons (combined amount of all vaults)**

**Black mansion $654,070,089 galleons**

**Heir of Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga, Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw**

**Money: $165,904,376,859,758,346 Galleons (combined amounts of all vaults AN I put this much because they were the founders so they must have gotten a lot of money over the years)**

**Hogwarts: $349,275,867,126 galleons**

**Gryffindor Mansion: $452,034,508,635 galleons**

**Slytherin Mansion: $204,769,075,078 galleons**

**Hufflepuff mansion: $299,067,597,896 galleons**

**Ravenclaw mansion: $476,959,057,307 galleons**

**Flamel**

**Money: $690,308,778,348,698 galleons**

**Flamel castle, scotland**

**Heritage: heirlooms**

**Head of House Signet Rings: Potter, Black, Flamel, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin**

**Invisibility cloak (owned previously by James Potter, now owned by Harrison James potter)**

**Gryffindor's sword**

**Ravenclaw's diadem (horcrux)**

**Hufflepuff's goblet (horcrux)**

**Slytherin's locket (horcrux, has a duplicate that is a fake)**

**The Sorting Hat**

**Philosopher's stone**

**Heritage: Business:**

**100 % of daily prophet (AN: sorry guys but I had to)**

**100% of Honeyduke's**

**100 % of zonko's joke shop**

**100% of potage's cauldron shop, slug and jiggers apothecary, flourish & blots, and Quality Qidditch supplies**

**Magic:**

**Full Magic: 20% unlocked, 80% blocked: includes natural transfiguration, natural charms, and natural alchemy (block done by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Parseltounge: 5% unlocked, 95% blocked (block done Albus Dumbledore)**

**Occlumancy: 40% unlocked 60% blocked (block done by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Legillimency 2% unlocked 98% blocked (block done by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Love potion, tied to Ginevra weasley (done by Molly weasley, husband is also under a love potion which was done by Molly Weasley without permission)**

**Loyalty potion, tied to Albus Dumbledore (delivered by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Horcrux (done by lord voldemort a.k.a. Tom Malarvo Riddle)**

Harry after reading all of this was furious and was shaking in anger and said "Mr. Griphook is it possible to take over the Weasley vault, have Arthur Weasley be given an antidote to the potion, and is there a way to take off the trace without the ministry knowing about it?" Griphook raised both eyebrows before settling back into a grin that would make any villain proud and said "yes it is and yes there is but first lets have all of this taken care of." Gesturing to the heritage wood "of course and you and every goblin who helps will be paid a nice bonus for all the hard work you will be doing along with a extra bonus if you can ruin the Weasley's and Dumbledore for me." Harry said with a grin that made Griphook reel back in surprise at the sheer intensity and emotion of said Grin. Harry frowned and asked "is everything all-right Griphook?" Griphook got a towel and dabbed his forehead and said "yes everything is fine but I do have one thing to say though." Harry looked on in curiosity and motioned to continue, "This is what I have to say…**GOD DAMN YOU PULLED OFF A GRIN THAT IS EQUAL TO OUR KING'S IF NOT STRONGER, I MUST SAY YOU WOULD MAKE AN EXCELLENT GOBLIN, I NEVER KNEW HUMANS COULD BE CAPABLE OF SUCH A GRIN THAT PROMISES EVERYTHING HORRIFYING THAT IS IMAGINABLE AND MORE!"** Once Griphook calmed down harry looked on with awe before they both got up knowing it was time.

-Time skip-

A few hours later Harry met up with Sirius, Remus, and Jake who asked "everything taken care of?" Harry nodded before being asked another question "if I may ask Harry you had a horcrux placed by lord Voldemort correct?" at Harry's nod Jake continued "do you know his previous name?" Harry nodded and said "Tom Malarvo Riddle." Jake looked shocked and said "what…the…fuck…" to say Sirius, Remus, and Harry was confused would be an understatement it was Harry though who finally broke the tension and asked "what's wrong?" Jake took calming breaths before answering "Guys…this might come as a surprise to you but Voldemort is being controlled with potions, a variation of the imperious curse that is stronger than the original, and some very dark spells, the reason I say this is Voldemort a.k.a Tom Malarvo Riddle is my uncle through my mom's side who was his step sister."

RJ, SB, JK, HA:…WHAT?!

A: surprise!

RJ, SB,JK HA: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!

A:THIS IS MY STORY AND I DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT WITH IT NOW SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN AND ACCEPT IT…anyways please review and tell me what you think and again sorry about the cussing it was needed...again

End of chapter 4

just a quick heads up guys, i gave Harry just Galleons for two reasons, one i wanted to be different and two i rounded up, yes he is the descendant of all four founders of Hogwarts (his inheritance) but he will not be the sole heir he will find three others to even it out (i will explain his duties as an heir later), the only reason i made him the owner of the businesses was so he could help out his fellow students. and hopefully have a better relationship with Snape and hopefully help him get over his hatred of James Potter. RL is Remus Lupin, SB is Sirius Black, JK is Jake Kanzaba, HP is Harry potter and A is...well its obvious isnt it...no? well its...ME! (dun dun duuuuuun!) well anyways like i said before please review and if you see any errors (whether spelling, grammer or others) please let me know...and no flames i don't like being insulted, constructive criticism is fine as long as it doesnt cross into flaming, and if you have any ideas for future chapters i would appreciate them...*says in uncle's, from jackie chan adventure, voice* one more thing please tell me what you think about the commentary before and after the chapter. here is a poll for continuing the commentary, either vote Y (for yes continue) or N (for no do not continue), after the poll is done, whichever side (Y or N) has the most votes will decide if the commentary stays permanently or not, so its up to you readers, what will you choose?

oh and just a warning about the castrating a man thing, in my general opinion it depends on what that man has done, here in the story i was just messing around but in the real world if a man has done a lot of horrible shit to multiple women (EX. he raped a lot of women) i have no issues with it, he brought that kind of punishment upon himself.


	5. FILLER CHAPTER 1

Filler chapter 1

"Guys can you call my parents, don't give them my name or appearance just let them know I'm someone they will want to meet. I want my existence to be a surprise to them. See you guys in a little bit." Jake asked as he walked away with the goblin, Sirius looked at Remus and said "let's go." Remus nodded and they walked towards the floo network, Remus put a pinch of com-floo powder in and said "contact Dianna Kanzaba and Anubis Kanzaba."

"This Is Anubis; may I ask who is com-flooing?" A gruff voice said on the other end. "Mr. Kanzaba it's Remus Lupin. I'm here with Sirius Black, who is innocent of the crimes he was committed for, and we were asked by an old friend to contact you and ask if you could come to Gringott's and meet with him. He did not give us his name, he just it is very important that you meet him." Remus said as he heard another voice and soon both kanzaba's were talking before Mr. Kanzaba said "we'll be there in a few minutes." Anubis had hung up after that, Remus and Sirius waited for a little bit before they heard fire wooshing and Mr. and Mrs. Kanzaba stepped out of the fireplace and looked around before noticing Remus and Sirius with someone they didn't recognize, "is this him?" Mr. Kanzaba asked as the man looked up and said "…mom, dad?" Mr. and Mrs. Kanzaba looked at the man recognizing the voice as their son Jackel Anubis Kanzaba, but before the man could explain Mr. Kanzaba jumped back with his wand out and pointed at the man "who are you I know for a fact my son died twenty-eight years ago." During this interaction Mrs. Kanzaba walked up with a growing feeling in her heart and asked "Jakie is that you?" Jake looked at his mom with tears in his eyes and said "yes it is me; you both need to sit down though, because even though I will explain what happened, what you will hear may shock you." Mr. Kanzaba looked at his wife in disbelief and said "honey you can't believe this man, he is an imposter!"

"Did they ever find a body…huh Anubi-daddy?" Jake asked while his father looked shocked and asked "it…it really is you…isn't it Jacel-buddy?" at Jake's nod Mr. Kanzaba walked over and hugged his son before they all sat down. "So what happened? You were hit by the killing curse and the fiendfyre curse, you shouldn't have survived!" Mr. Kanzaba asked while Jake hung his head and said "it's a long story…

**FLASHBACK!**

**When I was hit I thought that was the end for me yet when I opened my eyes I saw a man, a man unlike any other for who I saw was the creator himself. He told me that I was given a mission to find spirits, spirits of unimaginable power…why unimaginable power you may ask? because these spirits controlled the very elements themselves…I was given this task and my reward was that I could come back and live out the rest of my days with my family and friends…well after my mission was over I was given info that the creator didn't know about…there were more spirits, spirits that controlled other things such as psychic abilities, dragons, animals etc… so far I have only collected fourteen out of a possible one hundred forty, the spirits were scattered across dimensions, I have been to many dimensions trying to find the spirits. I have made many friends and many enemies, I have seen death itself. And yet life goes on that is the constant cycle.**

**Flashback end**

To say the others were shocked would be the understatement of the universe. _"He has gone through so much and yet he still goes on…how does he do it?"_ was the thought that went through Mr. and Mrs. Kanzaba's, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin's heads. The four were brought out of their thoughts when they heard Jake ask "would you like to see one of the spirits mom, dad?" Mr. Kanzaba nodded and all four stepped back to give Jake room who thought in his mind _"hey guys who wants to help me?"_

"_I want to...if that's ok with you guys." A childish voice said_

"_it's alright Kumamon, you and Korikakumon go ahead." A gruff raspy sounding voice said_

"_thanks guys and thank you AncGrey*!" Kumamon said as Korikakumon appeared and looked at Jake expectantly and nodded."_

_exit mindscape_

as Jake was finishing the talk with the legendary warriors, a device appeared in his hand it was all grey except the grip was white and the buttons and screen were black. On the screen appeared a symbol, Jake's eyes snapped open and exclaimed "EXECUTE…SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" As a cocoon appeared around Jake he decreased in height as white fur sprouted all over. A vest with the same symbol in the center appeared, a helmet slid onto his head while shoulder guards appeared. Boots were the last thing to appear before the creature exclaimed "KUMAMON!" two seconds had passed before Mrs. Kanzaba yelled out "SO CUTE!" and almost squeezed the life out of Kumamon if it wasn't for his special ability to melt and reform. "Mom never do that again please and by the way in this form I am the human spirit of Ice, descendant of AncientMegatheriummon (AN: AncMegat), I can literally turn into a puddle to save myself from the…fangirls…and I have a blaster that can shoot snowballs which reminds me…BLIZZARD BLASTER!" Kumamon exclaimed as he brought out Romeo and shot snowballs at Remus and Sirius. "That's for that snowball incident all those years ago." Kumamon said as he turned back into Jake" Now would you like to see the beast spirit of Ice?" Mr. and Mrs. Kanzaba looked on in confusion and said "Beast Spirit?" while Remus and Sirius raised an eyebrow (AN: Remus lifted his right and Sirius lifted his left…lol Opposites!). "Well get ready to meet the Beast Spirit of ice…EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION…GRAHHHHH!" Jake exclaimed as another cocoon appeared… inside Jake grew to about fifteen feet in height and became more muscular while white coarse fur sprouted all over his body. His feet grew large and became brown claws with only three claws each while his hands grew large and became brown claws as well except he had four fingers and a thumb. Arm guards going to his elbows appeared on both his arms, shoulder pads appeared on his shoulders and his chest and stomach turned a rich chocolate brown and became ab's. His face elongated while he grew two horns and dreadlocks appeared on the back of his head falling to his back. To finish off the transformation two axes appeared. "KORIKAKUMON!" the others looked on in disbelief that something so cute as Kumamon could turn into this giant abdominal snowman. "So…what do you guys think?" Korikakumon said his voice sounding gruff but playful, the first to answer was Remus "well…at least we found the Abdominal Snowman…right?" he said with a grin as Korikakumon said "these axes are Eji and Oji and with them I can take down most creatures in this form and yes I said creatures but I don't mean it in a derogatory way I mean it in a general way like in a war setting where the opposing force has different types of beings. Now since you see the beast spirit of Ice before you would any of you like a ride?" Korikakumon asked as he looked at his friends and parents who all shook their heads no "heh heh alright well…" he said as he turned back into Jake who finished "oh looks like Harry is done well mom, dad I will come by later. I have to take Harry back to Sirius's house so when im done with that lets go out and eat alright…?" Mr. and Mrs. Kanzaba looked at each other before pulling Jake into a hug and said "Sure son/sweetie let us know when you're done." They let him go and walked over to the chimney, threw some floo powder in and went home. Jake along with Remus and Sirius walked over to Harry and asked "everything taken care of?"


End file.
